Fullmetal Alchemist Equilibrium
by Madarao
Summary: What would happen to Ed and Al if theres anotherkid whos just as good as them with a dirty anceint secret to hide? read to find out!  Rated M for lemons and lots of obseinitys.


Alchemy. The art of equivalent exchange. The rules are simple, one cannot obtain anything without first offering something of equal or greater value. Offering one plank of wood will only get you something that one plank can make, same goes for an ounce of silver, a milliliter of water, a handful of change, and so on.

However there is one form of alchemy that ignores this rule somewhat. Crystal Alchemy. This is an extremely rare form and can only be received through heredity. You can normally identify a crystal alchemist by his/her outward appearance and skills. Crystal alchemists almost always have JET black hair, their eyes are very weird in the since that they are either blue or green , the weird part is that they change colors between the two constantly. If you watch their eyes you can see the color slowly turning to some shade of blue or green. As for identifying them by skills you will notice that they are extremely talented with music, art, and story telling. Now lets get to the part where I tell you what this has to do with me. I am a 14 year old state alchemist for that reason. I, am a crystal alchemist. But lets start my story at the farthest part I can remember, 5 years ago.

"DADDY!" a boy yelled in excitement.

"Yes what is it?" inquired the father approaching the sound of his voice .

"I did it Daddy I did it!" he yelled with an excited giggle.

"Yes you did! That is a marvelous bird Tobi!" Tobi's father said while staring proudly at what his did.

In the middle of a slightly sloppy transmutation circle stood a marvelous eagle flying down towards a nest.

"Unfortunately you need to fix it." his father sighed.

"Ok daddy." he said going back to the bird

"Fix WHAT?" asked a very angry from hearing something needed to be fixed mother

"Oh that's beautiful Tobi! How about you dislodge it from the floor and then you can fix it with some of the wood from out back?" his mother told him

"O.K.!" Tobi yelled as he went to fetch some wood from the back yard.

That boy is me when I was 9. I continued to study alchemy in such a way that when I was 10 my father showed me the family secret.

"Son this is very important. I know how you want to be a state alchemist and all but if I show you this you must SWEAR not to join the military!" my father nearly yelled.

"Why?" I asked

"For reasons Tobi that's WHY!" my father was yelling now to stress just how important it was I didn't join the military.

"ok father. I swear on my family honor I wont join." I swore. Little did I know that I wasn't going to be able to uphold the promise to my father.

"Hear." he handed me a little notebook that looked really old in places and newer in others.

"research notes? These must be ancient!" as he opened the book and quickly began studying the pages.

"it is. I will let you use it only if you can decipher the first page witch is most important." my father looked at him proudly. ' looking at him now makes it seem he has almost gotten completely over Lisa's death'

In those few moments it took him to think that I went completely giddy.

"daddy I did it!" I yelled " the first page says 'the use of these notes be only for the greater good'." I said.

"how did you figure it out?" my father asked astonished.

"I honestly don't know! The words just came to me!"

" Well it looks like you shouldn't have a problem deciphering the rest of the book now should you?" my father said.

" I'll get right on it.!" is said with excitement.

Then. All hell broke lose. The windows suddenly broke and smoke grenades started spouting smoke.

"DADDY! WHATS GOING ON?" I yelled

"Get in the basement and transmute a way out of the ground. Go for 5 miles before surfacing. Close the hole as soon as you get in!"

"ok!" I yelled. "shiru come on!" I yelled.

"MEOW!" she said.

Shiru my ever loyal cat followed me down to the basement where I quickly drew a large circle to open a whole in the wall. After I climbed in followed by my cat I drew another quick circle on the floor to close it up.

I tunneled all the way to a small town called resembull.

A few miles before I reached there I felt a sharp pain go threw my arm.

One of the soldiers was able to find me. He had shot me.

I knew very little about the two transmutation circles tattooed on my arms , but I still clapped my hands together and I saw a gold spark like thing travel to his body and then I was being ripped apart.

"Well hello!" a little white guy said

"where am I?" I said

"your at the gate." he said

" what gate?" I said

" The one behind you" he said

I looked behind me and saw a large stone gate

"so what to take from you?" the white guy said

" what?" I said

" AH! I know!" he said with an eerie smile

" I'll take your legs!" he laughed

Then the gates opened and I was pulled in by little black hands while my head was filled with such intense knowledge it hurt.

"MEOW!" shiru cried

" what's wrong shiru" I said. My version was blurred and I was sitting on something wet. I looked down to see what it was.

It was a pool of my own blood.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" I screamed hysterically repeatedly

"I need to stop the bleeding." I said attempting to keep myself busy. I was always calm when I worked.

I clapped my hands and slammed them down. The earth around the wounds went up to cover them.

" That should hold" I said aloud

I then used alchemy to move the earth so I could be carried the rest of the way down. Once I was above I was in front of a house and there was two little boys and there mother. I pulled myself up and then the caps I put on my legs broke. Blood was pouring out of them in pints.

" MOM! He needs help!" the younger brother screamed.

"We'll take him to Winry's!" the mother said scooping me in her arms.

When we got there the little girl took one look at my legs and told them to put me in the room down the hall.

I woke up hours later. My vision was blurry at first but began to settle as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"are you feeling dizzy? Any pains besides your legs are you seeing double? Do you have a headache?" a small girl with blond hair asked me.

"a bit. My arm and head. I was shot in my arm I don't know if the bullet is still there. It was blurry at first but I'm seeing fine now. I do have a slight headache." I said answering her questions.

"I noticed the gun shot wound and removed the bullet. Now I want the truth on how your legs were removed. Its a pretty clean cut." Winry Rockbell said.

"I-I-I'm not sure. The only thing I really remember is….."I trailed off thinking that she would call me crazy if I was to explain what is actually explain what I did remember.

"Well that might mean there's minor head trauma that's causing some memory loss." Winry said like it was common knowledge. "Me and my granny are making some automail so if you want to move around there's a wheel chair on the other side of the bed." She explained.

"I don't have any money…."I said flatly.

"Then you'll have to work it off for about 4 months." Winry said.

"Thanks….OH! Was my cat with me? It has a bluish gray coat, and responds to the name Shiru !"I asked franticly.

"Relax your cat is fine there at the Elric house. Just ask for Alphonse." Winry explained.

"Thanks." I said climbing into the wheel chair.

A/N:Please Review! i see no future Yaoi in this story though there will be plenty of JUICY lemons! My Oc Shiru Teneko is going to be the Main character so bear with me!


End file.
